Animosity
by Sakamoto Arale
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! Dendam, kebencian, perselisihan, selalu ada disetiap pertemuan mereka berdua sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi, apa yang terjadi jika salah satunya terlupakan? Akankah kedamaian tercipta? Ataukah?  TYPO, Shounen Ai, OOC, dan kekurangan lain
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**+= Animosity=+ **

**Durarara! © Ryougo Narita & Akiyo Satogiri**

**Animosity © Okumura Arale**

**Pair: ShiZaya**

**Genre: Angst/ Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: TYPO, Shounen Ai, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**Part 1: **

**Fever**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"Kasuka," rintih sosok yang terbaring berbalut peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya itu.

"Shizu-chan," panggil sosok pemuda jaket hoodie hitam yang kini telah menghimpit sosok berkeringat itu sambil mengacungkan sebuah belati yang berkilat ke arah batang leher kekar itu.

"Ka-su-ka," perlahan pemuda kekar berambut pirang itu kembali terlelap terbawa mimpinya. Dengkuran halusnya kembali terdengar menghiasi bibirnya yang ranum.

"Ukh!" mata pemuda di atasnya kembali memerah menahan amarah. Jemarinya semakin erat menggenggam gagang belati hingga telapak tangannya sedit memerah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Izaya-kun?" sosok pemuda berwajah ramah melangkah masuk ke kamar itu disusul sosok gadis berjaket kulit dengan helm kuning yang menutupi wajahnya.

**BATS!**

Sang gadis Dullahan dengan cepat menarik pemuda berhoodie hitam itu turun dari tubuh pria berambut pirang yang terlelap itu.

"_Mau apa kau Orihara Izaya!" _ketiknya cepat diatas papan i-padnya.

Sang pemuda yang ditanyai hanya memasang tampang kesal dan melangkah keluar kamar dengan cepat.

"Ah… Sepertinya Izaya-kun cemburu," ucap pemuda berjubah putih itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"_Cemburu?" _ketik gadis itu lagi sambil menghadapkan layar ponselnya pada pemuda itu.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, Celty?" senyumnya.

"_Tahu apa? Katakan yang jelas, Shinra!"_

"Jadi kau tidak tahu kalau—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kasuka! Kasuka! Kasuka! Kenapa selalu dia?" rutuk sang informan sambil berjalan cepat menuju apartemennya.

**BRAK!**

Orihara Izaya dengan kasar menendang pintu ruang kerjanya hingga menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan ruangan luas dengan perabotan rapi serta sebuah meja luas berisi satu set komputer dan sebuah laptop hitam diatasnya.

Dengan cepat dinyalakannya komputernya dan masuk ke chatting room. Ternyata Taro Tanaka dan Setton sedang ada di ruang chat dan sedang membahas kejadian yang hari ini terjadi.

**Setton**: Tak kusangka kau mengenal Heiwajima Shizuo

**Taro Tanaka**: Yah, hanya kebetulan juga, sih. Kebetulan temanku mengenalnya dan kami terlibat masalah yang sama _"

**Setton**: Hoo… Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dia?

**Taro Tanaka**: Entahlah, aku belum terlalu akrab dengannya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, dia sangat sayang dengan adiknya.

_**Kanra**__ bergabung dalam Chat Room._

**Taro Tanaka**: Konbanwa, Kanra-san. Tumben kau online sore-sore begini.

**Setton**: Banwa, Kanra.

**Setton**: Ah, adiknya maksudmu Hanejima Yuuhei sang aktor berbakat itu?

**Taro Tanaka**: Ah, kau tahu? Iya, aku juga kaget sewaktu tahu kalau aktor itu adik kesayangan Shizuo-san.

**Taro Tanaka**: Kanra-san, ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja? Tidak seperti biasanya?

_**Kanra**__ meninggalkan ruang Chat._

Izaya menarik putus kabel LAN di belakang CPU-nya hingga koneksi terputus. Giginya yang saling bergemeletuk menandakan dia sangat geram dengan apa yang dibacanya di ruang chat tadi?

"Kenapa? Kenapa selalu Kasuka? Kenapa isi kepalanya hanya ada Kasuka? Kenapa dia hanya tersenyum lembut pada pemuda penjual tampang itu?" teriaknya geram sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya hingga kaca pelindung diatasnya sedikit retak.

Izaya kembali menyandarkan punggung kurusnya pada sandaran kursi dan mendongakkn kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang kini ternoda warna mentari senja.

Ingatannya kembali ke masa SMA saat dirinya baru mengenal sosok seorang Heiwajima Shizuo. Pemuda kasar dengan kekuatan seperti seekor _Troll_ yang mampu menghancurkan dan menerbangkan apa saja yang menghalangi langkahnya.

Ya, Orihara Izaya terlanjut terpikat pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tapi, perasaannya harus dihancurkannya saat itu juga.

"_Aku benci tipe orang sepertimu,"_

Kalimat itu sontak meluluh-lantakkan hatinya.

"_Oh, sayang sekali. Padahal kukira kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama,"_ akhirnya itu yang dikatakannya sambil memasang topeng liciknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok pemuda berjaket hoodie terlihat memandang jalanan Ikebukuro yang selalu dipadati pejalan kaki bahkan di sore hari yang mendung ini. Pandangan tajamnya serta senyumnya yang misterius menghiasi wajah tampannya yang memandang setiap pejalan yang lalu-lalang dari atas salah satu gedung kosong yang belakangan mulai bertambah banyak di wilayah sibuk ini.

Tanpa disadari tetesan air mula berjatuhan dari langit. Para pejalanpun sebagian mulai membuka payung lipat yang mereka bawa. Sebagian yang lain mulai mempercepat langkah mereka agar tidak kebasahan oleh tetesan air yang mulai bertambah lebat.

Orihara Izaya, sang informan yang masih berada di posisinya mulai menaikkan tudung jaketnya untuk menutupi kepalanya dari air hujan yang turun semakin lebat. Ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar pelan menandakan ada pesan masuk di inbox mailnya.

'_Shizuo menghilang. Bantu aku menemukannya. Demamnya akan bertambah parah kalau dia berjalan di tengah hujan lebat begini!'_

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari Kishitani Shinra yang penuh dengan nada cemas. Yah, sebenarnya bukan Shinra yang cemas. Pasti pesan ini diketik oleh nona Dullahan yang kehilngan kepala itu. Karena, hanya gadis itu yang sangat peduli dengan keadaan pria pirang berpakaian bartender itu.

"Kau selalu membuatku kerepotan, Shizu-chan," sang informan melompat ke balik pembatas tepi gedung dan segera melangkah menuju tangga untuk turun dari atap gedung kosong itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan. Ya, kini seluruh wilayah Ikebukuro basah oleh hujan. Tak terkecuali pemuda pirang bodoh yang sedang berjalan tertatih dengan suhu tubuh diatas normal ini. Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya beratakan kini jatuh terkulai lemas akibat basah oleh hujan yang kini menghasilkan irama monoton akibat bertambah lebat.

Dalam pikiran pemuda itu hanya satu. Kembali ke apartemennya. Tak mungkin dia menginap di apartemen Shinra sedangkan adik kesayangannya akan berkunjung ke kediamannya sore ini. Betapa bodohnya dia karena tak bisa menjaga kesehatannya disaat penting seperti ini. Maka, disinilah dia sekarang. Dibawah derasnya hujan dan melangkah perlahan namun pasti menuju apartemennya yang hangat dan kering.

Yah, memang itu tujuan awalnya. Tapi itu sampai saat matanya menemukan sosok yang paling dibencinya di dunia ini.

"IIIIZAAAAYAAA! SEDANG APA KAU DI SINI, KUTU BRENGSEK! KAU MERUSAK PEMANDANGAN SAJA!" teriaknya pada sosok pemuda berjaket

"Horaaa, Shizu-chan! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga. Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah Kishitani?" Izaya melangkah mendekati sosok Shizuo yang sedang berusaha berdiri tegak diatas kakinya yang lemas.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kutu kampung!" bentak Shizuo sambil menampik tangan pucat yang dengan sok akrabnya menyentuh pundaknya.

Izaya dengan cepat mundur beberapa langkah agar tidak terkena tonjokan pemuda dihadapannya itu. Walaupun monster itu sedang sakit, tetap saja kekuatan monsternya tak berkurang.

"Ah— Aku takut," histeris Izaya berpura-pura ketakutan. "Shizu-chan tega, padahal aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu," rutuknya sambil memasang tampang merajuk.

"IIIIZAAAAAYAAAA!" Shizuo segera menarik kotak pos yang berdiri kokoh di sampingnya hingga tanggal dari pondasi dan melemparkannya sekuat tenaga ke arah sosok menyebalkan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Tapi, Izaya mengelak cepat dengan meloncat ke arah badan jalan. Dan terjadilah.

**CKIIIIITTT**

**BRUAK**

"IZAYAAAAAA!"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N. **Domou, ini Fict pertama saya di Fandom Durarara. Saya benar-benar mencintai pasangan ini, hingga terlahirlah fict ini. Ah, sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau ada TYPO disana-sini. Saya lagi males nge-Check.

Ditunggu Reviewnya.

**m(_ _)m**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. **Mohon maaf karena saya rada lelet update fict ini. Persiapan PKL membuat saya keteteran hingga gak sempat ngetik. Padahal _script_ alur sudah saya buat sampai beberapa chapter kedepan, tapi waktu untuk mengetik itulah malah yang nyaris gak ada. Terimakasih untuk para reader yang rela meluangkan waktu me-review chapter 1. Dan kali ini saya mempersembahkan chapter 2 yang semoga lebih baik daripada chapter 1. Chapter 2 ini 90% diisi oleh flashback yang dialami Shizuo selama setahun semenjak kecelakaan naas itu terjadi. Jadi, Selamat membaca, dan saya nantikan reviewnya.

**.**

**+= Animosity=+ **

**Durarara! © Ryougo Narita & Akiyo Satogiri**

**Animosity © Okumura Arale**

**Pair: ShiZaya**

**Genre: Angst/ Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: TYPO, Shounen Ai, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**Part 2: **

**Terlupakan**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Sosok itu terlihat berjalan santai di bawah guyuran hujan yang mulai melebat. Payung plastik transparan yang digenggamnya dengan tangan kanan membuatnya terhalang oleh basahnya tetesan air yang turun berombongan ke permukaan bumi. Lengan kekarnya menggapai tombol pada mesin penjual rokok otomatis di hadapannya setelah memasukkan beberapa koin ke lubang masukan yang tersedia dan langsung menggapai lubang keluaran yang berada di bagian tepi agak ke bawah setelah terdengar bunyi benda terjatuh.

Kini sang pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu segera membuka segel kotak rokok barunya dan menyalakannya sebatang, sedangkan yang lainnya disimpannya ke dalam saku-_vest_ seragam bartendernya. Matanya menatap langit mendung yang masih menurunkan cairan bening yang mengandung senyawa metana, besi dan neon itu.

Bibirnya mendesah panjang sambil menghembuskan asap rokok yang baru dihisapnya.

"Sudah setahun," bisiknya lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya, setahun berlalu sejak kejadian naas itu. Setahun berlalu semenjak pemuda yang dibencinya itu berlumuran darah di atas badan jalan Ikebukuro. Setahun berlalu sejak Kishitani Shinra, teman sejak kecilnya, memberi vonis mengejutkan itu.

Ingatannya kembali ke masa setahun lalu. Ketika sosok itu dibawanya tertatih-tatih menuju Rumah Sakit Raira.

**~Flashback Start!~**

Sudah lima hari sosok licik itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Untungnya nyawa pemuda berambut raven itu tak sampai melayang setelah tubuhnya terlempar keras akibat tertabrak mobil _Van_ yang melanggar lampu lalu lintas itu. Kini di kaki kanan dan tangan kirinya dipasangi gips, begitu pula dengan lehernya yang dipasang penyangga. Kepalanya terbalut perban ditambah beberapa lebam dan luka gores yang terpahat tak beraturan di beberapa sisi wajah rupawannya. Alat kardiogram yang terpasang di meja samping kasur pasiennya mengalunkan nada yang sama berkali-kali dan memampangkan ritme jantung sosok yang terbaring itu.

Dua gadis SMA terlihat sedang membaca majalah dengan santainya di sofa yang tersedia dalam ruangan itu.

"Ah," seru salah seorang gadis dengan potongan rambut pendek. "Aniki sadar," ucapnya datar sambil melirik saudaranya yang mengambil ponsel dalam saku seragamnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, Kishitani-san? Sepertinya aniki sadarkan diri. Dia—" ucapan gadis itu terputus karena pihak lawan bicaranya memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

Beberapa waktu kemudian terdengar derap langkah memantul di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang biasanya tenang itu.

**GRAK!**

Pintu geser terbuka dengan sedikit kasar dan menampilkan sosok seorang Kishitani Shinra dan kekasih _Dullahan_-nya yang langsung menghampiri tempat tidur Izaya. Tangannya cepat menggapai senter kecil dalam jas putihnya dan menyalakannya setelah membuka kelopak mata sang informan untuk mengetahui pergerakan pupilnya.

"Celty, hubungi yang lain. Dia akan sadar,"

Kepala gadis yang tertutup helm kuning bertelinga kucing itu mengangguk cepat dan segera mengetikkan pesan singkat di ponselnya.

"Biarkan kami yang menghubungi Shizuo-san," tegas kedua gadis itu pada Celty yang langsung mengangguk ragu. Seandainya kepala Celty ada, dia pasti memasang ekspresi heran sambil memandang kedua gadis yang langsung berlari ke luar ruangan itu.

**.  
>***<strong>

**.**

"Terima kasih Kasuka," ucap pemuda bersetelan bartender itu pada sosok adiknya yang baru saja mengantarkannya ke halaman depan Rumah Sakit Raira dengan mobilnya.

"Aniki tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas tapi tetap dengan paras datarnya sambil memandang kakak lelakinya yang bergerak turun dari mobil.

"Demamku sudah turun, kau jangan khawatir. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi. Kalau tidak, managermu yang cerewet itu akan memarahimu," ucapnya meyakinkan adik kesayangannya itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kasuka mengangguk dan langsung melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan komplek rumah sakit itu.

Shizuo langsung melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa melewati lorong berdinding putih itu menuju sebuah kamar pasien. Saat tangannya membuka pintu geser di hadapannya, terlihat jelas segeromblan orang telah berada dalam kamar itu. Mulai dari tiga siswa berseragam Akademi Raira yang dikenalnya, Kadota yang diikuti Yumasaki dan Karisawa, bahkan Simon.

"Ah, Shizuo-san. Masuk-masuk," dua bersaudari Orihara yang dari dulu sudah menyukai pemuda pirang itu langsung menarik lengannya agar tubuhnya mendekati tempat tidur Izaya.

"Siapa yang kalian bawa itu, Mairu, Kururi?" tanya sosok yang berbaring itu.

Perlahan beberapa penjenguk melangkah menyingkir agar Shizuo yang ditarik Mairu dan Kururi dapat mendekati sosok Izaya yang terbaring.

"Shizuo-san datang menjenguk Aniki," ucap gadis berambut kepang dua sambil tersenyum lebar.

Shizuo yang sedikit rikih atas perlakuan dua bersaudari itu mau tak mau mendekatkan dirinya ke kasur pasien sambil memasang tampang risih.

"Shizuo? Siapa?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Orihara Izaya itu kini membuat semua mata memandang ke satu arah, termasuk Shizuo.

"Wah-wah, kau berani sekali membawa kekasihmu kemari," pemuda bermata _crimson_ itu tersenyum pada sosok Shizuo yang kini tepat berada di samping kasurnya dengan wajah heran.

"Kakak jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini," ucap gadis berambut pendek.

Pemuda itu mengacuhkan kata-kata adik perempuannya, "Jadi? Kau ini pacar Kururi atau Mairu?" tanyanya lagi pada sosok bartender yang kini sukses mengerutkan dahinya.

"Izaya! Kau jangan bercanda," seru Simon sedikit emosi dengan logat anehnya.

"Apa? Aku hanya bertanya pada pemuda yang baru kulihat ini?" tanya Izaya sambil memandang heran Simon.

"Izaya, jangan bilang kau lupa Shizuo?" Shinra bertanya keheranan.

"Oh, jadi namamu Shizuo? Salam kenal. Aku kakak dari Kururi dan Mairu," Izaya malah mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Shizuo yang berdiri mematung sambil memandang mata _crimson_ itu.

"Izaya!" bentak Shinra.

"Apa sih! Kalian cerewet sekali! Bukannya senang aku selamat dari maut! Kalian malah memarahi aku!" kesal Izaya. "Lagipula aku harus tahu siapa pemuda yang di kencani adikku!" lanjutnya.

"Dia Heiwajima Shizuo, teman satu sekolah kita di Akademi Raira," Kadota angkat bicara.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat orang amnesia lho, Erika-chan," ucap Yumasaki bersemangat.

"Aku juga," gadis bertopi itu mengangguk cepat.

Kadota langsung melirik tajam dua rekannya yang berbisik-bisik heboh itu. "Kalian! Tunggu diluar!" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Yaaaahhhh, Dotachin payah!" dua sejoli itupun mau tak mau melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar ruangan.

"Lho? Kok aku tak pernah tau kalau ada pemuda setampan ini yang bersekolah dengan kita? Kau dari kelas berapa?" tanyanya polos pada Shizuo yang urat pelipisnya kini berkedut.

"KAU JANGAN PURA-PURA LAGI KUTU BRENGSEK!" teriaknya keras sambil mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang Izaya yang masih terbaring. Untungnya Kadota, Simon, Celty dan Kida dengan sigap menahan pergerakan Shizuo.

"Tahan Shizuo-san! ini rumah sakit," teriak Kida.

"_Tahan emosimu, Shizuo. Dia sedang cedera!"_ ketik Celty pada ponselnya cepat.

"So-sonohara-san, sebaiknya kita keluar dulu," Mikado menarik Anri keluar ruangan itu.

Shizuo berdecak keras dan melangkah cepat keluar rungan itu disusul Kida dan Simon, meninggalkan Izaya yang memandang kepergian Shizuo heran.

"Dia kenapa sih? Kenapa marah begitu padaku?" heran Izaya.

"Izaya, sekarang aku benar-benar serius! Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenali Shizuo?" tanya Kadota lagi.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan bertemu wajah dengannya saja baru sekali ini! Lagi pula aku bukan tipe pelupa yang akan melupakan seseorang. Apa lagi kalau orangnya setampan pemuda bartender itu," rutuknya kesal.

Ketiga orang yang tertinggal di ruangan itu saling berpandangan heran.

"Benar-benar menarik," Shinra tersenyum penuh misteri.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi? Bagaimana Kishitani-san?" tanya Kida dengan wajah penasaran.

"Dia mengalami amnesia,"

"Ta-tapi dia mengingat kami semua. Tadi malah dia menanyakan keadaanku dan dengan jelas menyebutkan namaku dan yang lainnya, kan?" ucap Mikado terburu-buru.

"Itu permasalahannya!" Shinra menggosokkan buku jarinya ke dagunya. "Hanya satu sosok yang dilupakannya," ucapnya sambil memandang sosok pemuda berpakaian bartender yang sedang berusaha berdiri tegak sambil menyenderkan dirinya pada dinding lorong.

"Dan parahnya lagi. Dimataku, dia seperti sosok yang berbeda. Bukan Sosok Orihara Izaya yang kukenal," lanjut Shinra sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_Maksudmu, Shinra?"_ ketik Celty.

"Dia seolah-olah di cuci otak,"

"Cuci otak?" Mikado keheranan.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar dengan sikap dan cara bicaranya tadi?"

Karisawa dan Yumasaki menggeleng cepat.

"Itu bukan gaya bersikap Orihara Izaya yang kukenal. Izaya yang ku kenal tak pernah bersikap sesopan dan setenang itu,"

"Yah, sejujurnya aku juga menyadari kejanggalan itu," ucap Kida. "Dan jujur saja, aku sedikit— jijik," lanjutnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

Yang lain berfikir dan mulai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya perlahan membenarkan pendapat Kida.

"Se-setahuku, Izaya-san selalu sinis dalam setiap kata-katanya," ucap Anri.

"Dan menganggap dialah yang paling istimewa," lanjut Mikado.

"Angkuh," Karisawa menambahkan.

"Selalu melompat-lompat seperti kutu busuk!"

Ucapan yang dilontarkan Sizuo barusan membuat Shinra dan yang lainnya tertawa.

"Kau ada-ada saja, Shizuo," sikut Shinra pada sosok Shizuo.

"Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir bagus juga kutu brengsek itu melupakanku. Hidupku bisa jauh lebih tenang mulai hari ini," ucap Shizuo sambil memasang _sunglasses_-nya dan melangkah meninggalkan rombongan yang kini menatap kepergiannya. Yah, paling tidak itu yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu.

**.**

**.**

"Seharusnya kau senang setelah tahu kalau Informan yang sering membuatmu mengamuk itu melupakanmu dengan total," ucap Tom-san pada sosok pemuda berpakaian bartender yang terlihat tak bersemangat.

"Haaa," hanya jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulut pemuda pirang berpakaian bartender itu.

Tom-san mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memandang heran Shizuo yang menatap kosong ke seberang jalan.

"Oh ya, kudengar dia sudah sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit minggu lalu," lanjut Tom-san sambil menyalakan api rokoknya.

"Begitukah?"

"Ternyata hanya perlu empat bulan agar semua lukanya sembuh total. Cukup cepat juga,"

Shizuo yang diajak bicara hanya diam dan memandang kosong ke titik yang sama.

Tom akhirnya meledak karena merasa diacuhkan, "Shizuo, ada apa denganmu belakangan ini?" bentaknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ucap pemuda pirang itu datar sambil membetulkan letak _sunglasses_-nya dan melangkah meninggalkan Tom-san yang kini misuh-misuh.

Pemuda reggae itu akhirnya mengikuti kemana arah tatapan Shizuo sesaat tadi dan menemukan sosok Orihara Izaya yang terlihat baru keluar dari sebuah toko 24 jam di seberang jalan sambil membawa plastik belanjaan.

"Dasar tidak jujur," rutuknya sambil melipat tangan dan memandang Shizuo yang mulai menjauh.

**.**

**.**

"Yo, Simon!" panggil Shizuo pada sosok pelayan Russian Sushi resto yang dari kejauhan terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Shizuo! Lama tak bersua! Sushi? Mau makan?" tawar sosok berbadan besar itu dengan logat anehnya yang masih sama.

"Bungkuskan aku dua paket special hari ini," ucap pemuda tampan itu sambil mematikan rokoknya yang sudah tandas di hisapnya.

"Ho! Dua? Makan banyak?"

Shizuo tertawa kecil, "Tidak-tidak. Adikku akan ke rumah malam ini. Untuk makan malam kami berdua,"

"Hooo, menyenangkan?"

Shizuo hanya tertawa. Tapi tawanya mendadak terhenti saat tahu siapa pemuda yang ada di samping Simon.

"Simon, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih Sushinya," ucap sosok itu sambil melangkah meninggalkan sosok Shizuo yang kembali menatap punggung sosok itu.

"Izaya! Hati-hati. Kakimu masih sakit, kan?" ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

Sosok itu hanya tertawa riang seperti biasanya, "Kau menghawatirkan siapa, Simon?"

Simon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pada sosok itu.

"Shizuo! Ayo masuk!" ajaknya pada Shizuo yang masih diam mematung di tempatnya.

"…" tapi sosok itu hanya diam dan masih memandang ke titik yang sama.

"Shizuo?" panggil Simon lagi.

"Ah, maaf. Aku sedikit melamun," akhirnya sosok tegap itu melangkah mengikuti sosok besar berkulit gelap itu.

"Masih lupa?" tanya Simon pada Shizuo.

"Hn?"

"Izaya? Padamu?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Shizuo yang kini kembali menyalakan rokoknya.

"Entah," hanya itu yang dikatakan Shizuo yang kini langsung duduk di salah satu meja sambil menunggu pesanannya selesai dibuatkan oleh master bermuka pucat di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

"Kakak terlalu terobsesi pada Orihara Izaya-san," ucap sosok stoic itu pada kakak tersayangnya yang langsung tersedak potongan sushi yang sedang dimakannya.

"OHOK! Apa katamu, Kasuka?" teriaknya kaget.

"Kini obsesi itu perlahan berubah menjadi perhatian. Dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga perhatian itu berubah menjadi rasa cinta," lanjutnya sambil meneguk segelas teh hangat yang disediakan Shizuo.

Geram amarah mulai terdengar dari bibir Shizuo. Urat-urat di pelipisnyapun mulai terlihat satu persatu menandakan amarahnya mulai memuncak. Dengan pasti diangkatnya kulkas yang berdiri diam di sampingnya dan berniat menghantamkannya ke kepala adik kesayangannya yang sudah mengatakan kalimat konyol barusan.

"Kalau kakak marah karena intuisiku tadi, artinya memang seperti itulah yang terjadi," tegas pemuda tampan berwajah datar yang kini hanya melirik sekilas kakaknya yang sedang diselimuti amarah itu.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!" pada akhirnya Shizuo hanya bisa berteriak sekeras mungkin dan meletakkan kulkas itu lagi dengan bunyi debam keras di lantai. "Terserah apa katamu!" ucapnya penuh emosi dan melangkah keluar apartemen dengan membanting pintu.

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, hari naas untuk seorang Heiwajima Shizuo. Bagaimana tidak, lagi-lagi hari ini dia diserang oleh orang-orang tak dikenal. Walau pada akhirnya luka-luka para penyerang itu yang lebih parah, tapi tetap saja tubuh Shizuo mengalami beberapa luka yang cukup serius. Kepalanya lagi-lagi mengalirkan darah segar. Tapi, tetap saja pemuda monster itu dengan santainya berjalan menuju kediaman kishitani Shinra.

"Oi, Shinra!" teriaknya sambil nyelonong masuk ke apartemen dokter illegal itu.

"Kishitani-san sedang keluar dengan nona kurir. Kalau kau ada perlu mendesak, tunggu saja. Sebentar lagi mereka kembali," ucap sebuah suara di balik sofa yang posisinya membelakangi sosok Shizuo yang sedang menerka siapa gerangan yang berbicara. Karena, otak ber-sel satunya mengatakan kalau dia mengenal sosok itu.

Saat sosok itu berbalik akhirnya Shizuo tahu siapa sosok yang membuat emosinya sedikit meningkat sejak pertama kali sosok itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Izaya," geramnya.

"Halo, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu?" ucap sosok Orihara Izaya itu dengan santainya.

Shizuo hanya diam sambil berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Ah, kalau tidak salah sekitar tiga bulan lalu, kau yang membeli dua bungkus paket Sushi special pada Simon, kan?" terkanya.

"…" Shizuo hanya menatap sosok itu dengan emosi yang bercampur.

"Waktu itu kita belum sempat berkenalan. Halo, aku Orihara Izaya. Kau?" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Tapi, tangan itu ditepis dengan kasar oleh Shizuo yang kini berbalik cepat untuk melangkah pergi dari kediaman itu.

Tapi, langkahnya terhenti karena tangannya dicekal oleh sebuah tangan pucat dengan cincin di jempol dan telunjuknya.

"Hei, kau jangan gila. Jangan bilang kau mau berkeliaran dengan kepala bocor seperti itu!" Izaya menarik Shizuo hingga duduk diatas sofa. Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, Shizuo tak melawan sedikitpun, malah kini dia duduk dengan tenang sambil melirik sekilas sosok Izaya yang bergegas mengambil kotak P3K di salah satu sudut ruangan.

Tak lama, Izaya sudah duduk di sebelah Shizuo sambil membersihkan luka yang menganga di pelipis pemuda berpakaian bartender itu.

"Luka ini sepertinya perlu di jahit. Sebaiknya kau tunggu hingga Kishitani-san kembali. Sementara aku akan memberikan pertolongan pertama pada lukamu ini," ucapnya sambil membersihkan darah dan menempelkan perekat luka.

Sedangkan yang sedang diobati hanya diam sambil menatap lekat pemuda raven yang sedang mengobatinya itu.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanyanya saat sadar bahwa pasiennya sedang menatapnya lekat.

Shizuo hanya melengos dan memandang ke arah lain. "Tidak ada," ucapnya sambil tetap membiarkan Izaya mengobati lukanya.

"Shizuo," tiba-tiba pemuda pirang itu angkat bicara sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata _crimson_ di hadapannya. "Heiwajima Shizuo,"

"Hn?" Izaya menelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Namaku," ucapnya lagi sambil kembali melepaskan bola matanya dari tatapan sepasang _crimson_ itu.

Mata Izaya membulat seolah mengerti, "Salam kenal, Shizuo-san," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Senyuman yang entah mengapa membuat dada Shizuo menghangat. Tawa itu bukan tawa yang biasanya dilepaskan oleh sosok Orihara Izaya yang dia kenal dulu. Tawa itu entah mengapa tak terlihat seperti tawa licik yang selalu terpahat di wajah manis Izaya, dulu.

Shizuo tertawa kecil sambil menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan hingga membuat sosok ramping di sebelahnya sedikit keheranan.

"Shizuo-san?"

Kini, tak ada lagi Izaya yang dia kenal dulu. Tidak ada lagi sosok yang selalu ingin membuatnya melepaskan sebuah palang lalu lintas dari tempatnya, ataupun melemparkan vending machine ke muka seseorang. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, dirinya seolah tak pernah ada dalam kehidupan orang yang sangat di bencinya itu. Tidak pernah ada.

"Shizu-chan,"

"Eh?" kaget Izaya.

"Panggil aku, Shizu-chan," ulang Shizuo sambil tersenyum lembut pada pemuda yang dulu sangat di bencinya itu.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N. **Alamak, kok bagian akhirnya melenceng jauh dari script awal saya (jambak-jambak rambut gara-gara buku script-nya hilang entah kemana). Tetap ditunggu Reviewnya.

.

**m(_ _)m**

**.**

**.**

_Special Thanks for_, **Phylindan****, ****Crescent Crystal****, ****.****, DeeDee, ****Historia Aqua****, dan ****sakurahimecool blue** yang sudah menyempatkan me-review chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. **Seep. Bagian awal dari kisah ini masih mengisahkan Flashback ingatan dari seorang Heiwajima Shizuo terhadap kejadian di akhir chapter sebelumnya. Dilanjutkan jalan cerita di waktu yang sebenarnya. Terus. Ada sedikit Lime (dilempar). Gara-gara ngetik di kampus jadi doki-doki ngetik yang eksplisit. Selamat membaca. Maaf lama Update. Skripsi membuat saya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan sih (hiks).

**.**

**+= Animosity=+ **

**Durarara! © Ryougo Narita & Akiyo Satogiri**

**Animosity © Okumura Arale**

**Pair: ShiZaya**

**Genre: Angst/ Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: TYPO, Shounen Ai, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**Part 3: **

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"_Panggil aku, Shizu-chan," ulang Shizuo sambil tersenyum lembut pada pemuda yang dulu sangat di bencinya itu._

.

Hujan yang tadinya tak terlalu deras itu kini mendadak melebat. Seekor monster seperti seorang Heiwajima Shizuo itupun mau tak mau harus merasa panik. Dia tak ingin pasir kecoklatan yang basah akibat tetesan hujan itu menempel pada seragam bartender kesayangannya itu. Walaupun dia masih memiliki stok tiga kardus besar berisi pakaian yang sama.

Kakinya melangkah cepat tapi tetap berusaha berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Tujuannya hanya satu, apartemennya. Pasti menyenangkan bisa merokok sambil duduk di bawah meja kotatsu yang hangat dan nyaman.

Kejadian tiga bulan terakhir kembali berputar bagai sebuah pemutaran _film_ di sebuah bioskop di otak protozooannya. Entah iblis apa yang merasukinya, hingga pada akhirnya dirinya mengibarkan bendera perdamaian pada sosok yang selalu di bencinya selama delapan tahun belakangan ini. _Well_, sudah pasti yang kita bicarakan disini adalah seorang Orihara Izaya.

Pastinya setelah kejadian di kediaman Kishitani itu membuat tak hanya Shinra dan Celty, tapi seluruh Ikebukuro ternganga tak percaya melihat kejadian-kejadian di hari-hari setelahnya.

**~Flashback Start (again)~**

Siang itu seperti biasanya, Shizuo melangkah bersama sesosok pemuda berkulit kecoklatan dan berambut gimbal, atasannya, Tanaka Tom. Seperti yang kita ketahui bersama bahwa pekerjaan pemuda pirang berseragam bartender itu adalah—_penagih hutang._ Tapi, sepertinya mood Shizuo hari ini tak seburuk beberapa hari sebelumnya. Padahal kepalanya kini dibalut oleh perban akibat luka menganga yang didapatnya dari serangan minggu lalu.

"Sepertinya _mood_-mu sedang baik hari ini?" tanya Tom yang tentu saja senang melihat Shizuo yang terlihat ringan melangkah. Walau bibirnya tak menyunggingkan senyum kebahagiaan, paling tidak Tom tidak merasakan aura berat saat Shizuo berjalan di sampingnya. "Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

Shizuo menatap bosnya sambil melebarkan sedikit matanya. "Hm? Tidak ada."

Tom tersenyum, "Tapi, sepertinya hari ini kau sedang bahagia sekali, Shizuo. Padahal kau kemarin baru mendapatkan luka baru," ucapnya sambil menunjuk perban yang melilit kepala pirang pemuda di sampingnya.

"Begitukah?"

"Yah, paling tidak, kau tidak membuat kerutan di sekitar dahimu sejak pagi," jawab Tom acuh sambil melepaskan pendangannya dari sosok Shizuo dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Shizu-chan!"

Panggilan yang cukup keras dari arah belakang membuat kedua pemuda tampan itu menghentikan langkah dan menoleh hampir bersamaan.

"Orihara Izaya?" gumam Tom tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Sosok Pemuda ramping Ber-_hoodie_ hitam dengan rambut yang sama hitamnya dengan jaket yang dikenakannya, dan mata _crimson_ yang masih sama menyalanya seperti yang terakhir dilihatnya terlihat berlari mendekati salah seorang di antara mereka dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Hn," gumaman Shizuo sudah menggantikan jawaban dari panggilan orang itu.

"Siang ini ada waktu?" tembak pemuda itu langsung setelah berhenti di hadapan sosok Shizuo dan mengacuhkan seorang Tanaka Tom yang kini menganga tak percaya melihat pemandangan di depannya—saat ini—hari ini—jam ini—menit ini—detik ini.

Seorang Orihara Izaya dengan santainya menyapa Shizuo dan menghampirinya dan _(sepertinya)_ berniat mengajaknya pergi entah ke mana. Apa pemuda itu tak takut mati? Mengingat dua orang yang berdiri dihadapannya itu _dulu_ saling membenci dan _nyaris_ saling bunuh satu sama lain.

Tapi, yang membuat Tom nyaris kehilangan nafasnya saat melihat reaksi Shizuo sesaat kemudian.

"Ah, maaf Izaya. Aku masih dalam jam kerja," jawab Shizuo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil melemparkan cengiran karena merasa tak enak hati akibat tak bisa meng-_iya_-kan ajakan Izaya.

"Begitu? Ah, maafkan aku," ucap pemuda berambut raven itu lagi sambil memasang wajah bersalah.

Mata Izaya kemudian menatap sosok Tom yang maih berdiri membatu.

"Kau bekerja pada Tom-san?" tanyanya pada Shizuo.

"Begitulah,"

Mata Izaya membulat sempurna, "Heee! Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau bekerja dengan Tom-san?"

Shizuo hanya tersenyum miris. Sebenarnya hatinya masih sedikit ngilu mengingat bahwa kini dirinya seolah _tak pernah ada_ dalam 24 tahun kehidupan seorang Orihara Izaya.

"Aku memang belum mengatakannya padamu, kan?" elak Shizuo. Padahal dia tahu persis maksud dari kalimat yang dilontarakan Izaya barusan.

Sebagai seorang Informan, tak mungkin seorang Orihara Izaya melewatkan setiap orang yang berada di sekeliling orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

"Begitukah?" Izaya menelengkan kepalanya sambil melipat legannya di depan dada.

Shizuo tersenyum dan mengacak perlahan Rambut raven Izaya, "Aku akan menghubungimu kalau pekerjaanku selesai nanti," ucapnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Izaya sambil berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shizuo dan Tom yang masih membatu.

"Tom-san?" panggil Shizuo pada sosok yang masih menatap kosong itu.

"…"

"Tom-san, kau baik-baik saja?" ulang Shizuo.

"Kau—dan—Orihara Izaya—berdua—berbicara?" ucapnya terbata masih tak percaya dengan kejadian di depan matanya.

"Begitulah," ucap Shizuo acuh sambil meyalakan rokoknya.

"Sejak kapan kau berdamai dengan pemuda itu? Bukannya kau membencinya setengah mati, sampai mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat amarahmu tersulut," tanya Tom panjang lebar setelah berhasil menguasai diri dari keajaiban di hadapannya tadi.

Shizuo hanya tersenyum simpul dan menyalakan puntung rokoknya. "Sudah kuputuskan—"

"Apa yang kau putuskan?" tanya Tom dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku akan membuatnya mengingat keberadaanku—" Shizuo menghisap dalam-dalam linting rokok yang menyala di antara jemarinya. "Kalau otaknya tidak mengingatku, akan kubuat tubuhnya mengingatku kembali,"

Tom tiba-tiba merinding mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Shizuo.

"Shizuo, kau—" Tom memberi jeda sesaat agar Shizuo menoleh padanya. "—Mesum,"

Dahi Shizuo berkedut sesaat.

"Kau tahu, Tom-san—"

"Apa?"

"—Kalau saja kau bukan bosku, sudah kupastikan kau saat ini sudah berada di alam sana karena kubunuh," ucap Shizuo sambil menggigit putus rokok yang tadi terselip di bibirnya.

Tom terbahak keras mendengar ucapan Shizuo. "Memangnya ada orang yang akan mempekerjakanmu selain aku?"

Shizuo hanya terdiam dan menggaruk keras belakang kepalanya.

**~Flashback End~**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Shizuo kembali menatap langit mendung yang masih saja menurunkan cairannya tanpa henti. Tak disangkanya linting rokok yang tadi dihisapnya telah tandas. Artinya sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dia melamunkan kejadian yang sudah terjadi selama nyaris setahun ini.

Setahun berlalu dengan begitu saja. Hingga hari ini, Shizuo masih belum bisa membuat Izaya kembali mengingat dirinya. Seharusnya Shizuo tak perlu lagi memikirkan bagaimana cara mengembalikan ingatan Izaya tentang dirinya. Toh dengan keadaan yang sekarang saja dirinya dan Izaya sangat akrab. Apabila ingatan Izaya yang hilang itu kembali, pasti perseteruan mereka berdua akan kembali juga. Dan Ikebukuro yang tiga bulan yang lalu baru dihantam Tsunami akibat berdamainya dua orang yang selalu berseteru sejak 8 tahun lamanya itu bisa kembali memanas.

Kini, tak ada lagi Heiwajima Shizuo yang selalu mengejar dan hendak membunuh sosok Orihara Izaya. Tak ada lagi sosok pemuda berjaket hoodie yang lari dan melompat menghindari lemparan vending machine yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda pirang berpakaian bartender. Tak ada lagi teriakan-teriakan yang menyerukan _'bunuh!'_ atau _'mati!_' atau '_pergi!_' atau tawa sinis mengejek yang biasanya menggema ke seantero Ikebukuro.

Yang ada hanya senyuman dari bibir Shizuo yang mengembang saat namanya dipanggil oleh pemuda berpakaian hitam yang mengajaknya makan siang, atau menghampirinya hanya untuk sekedar bercerita tentang kegiatannya belakangan ini. Yang ada hanya suara tawa sang monster tampan Ikebukuro ketika sang informan 'teman'-nya menceritakan kisah lucu ataupun ngambek ketika ceritanya tidak di dengarkan.

Tapi, entah megapa di salah satu sudut hatinya ada suatu perasaan yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Perasaan yang menusuk, mengikat, dan mengiris-iris hatinya. Perasaan hampa dan kosong setiap mengingat bahwa kini dirinya hanya seorang _teman _yang baru di kenal sosok seorang Orihara Izaya tiga bulan belakangan ini, dan itu amat-sangat tidak mengenakkan.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"Ahahahaha…"

Shizuo dengan cepat membalikkan badannya ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara tawa yang sangat di kenalnya. Ya, itu suara tawa Izaya. Mata tajamnya dengan cepat menyisiri sekelilingnya untuk menemukan sosok itu. Akhirnya matanya menemukan sosok pemuda berjaket hoodie berbulu itu sedang menikmati lebatnya tetesan hujan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sosoknya yang amat menikmati setiap tetesan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya itu kembali membuat Shizuo menarik ujung bibirnya.

Perlahan dilangkahkannya kaki panjangnya menuju pemuda ramping itu berdiri sambil merentangkan tangan. Diarahkannya payung plastik ditangannya untuk menutupi tubuh yang kini basah kuyup itu.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama dibawah hujan, Izaya."

"Ah, Shizu-chan. Sedang apa kau hujan-hujan begini?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Sedang apa kau di bawah hujan seperti ini?"

Pemuda bermata _Crimson_ itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku hanya sedang menikmati hidup."

Shizuo kembali mengacak-acak rambut raven pemuda yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sepertinya ini sudah menjadi hobi barunya.

"_Hachii! Hachii!"_

"Kau lihat? Sekarang kau bersin-bersin seperti itu. Sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum sakit," perintah Shizuo sambil berkacak pinggang.

Izaya berbalik dan menatap Shizuo dalam diam.

Shizuo yang ditatap begitu terlihat sedikit risih. "A-apa?"

"Kereta dihentikan karena hujan. Aku tak bisa pulang ke Shinjuku."

Shizuo terdiam sejenak untuk berfikir dan menimbang kemungkinan yang ada.

Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan, "Oke, malam ini kau menginap di rumahku saja."

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Pintu masuk sebuah apartemen murah terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan dua sosok pemuda dengan keadaan basah terkena hujan.

"Masuklah. Maaf kalau apartemenku sempit dan sedikit berantakan," ucap suara berat itu sambil memindahkan kunci kamar ke lubang kunci bagian dalam.

"Ojamashimasu," Izaya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan apartemen yang tak terlalu luas itu.

"Maaf ruangannya sempit, dan berantakan."

Izaya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hngh.. Tidak apa-apa."

Shizuo melangkah masuk ke sebuah kamar dan tak lama kemudian keluar membawa handuk dan pakaian kering.

"Pegang," ucapnya sambil menyerahkannya ke tangan Izaya yang terbengong-bengong sedangkan dia langsung melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, kebetulan air panasnya sudah siap."

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot. Aku tidak apa-a— HATCHII!"

Shizuo mengerutkan dahi dan berkacak pinggang, "Lihat? Kau kedinginan, kau bisa masuk angin. Sudahlah, jangan banyak membantah!"

Shizuo menarik lengan Izaya secara tiba-tiba sehingga Izaya kehilangan keseimbangan dan malah menabrak Shizuo.

**CPLASH!**

"Ma-maaf, Shizu-chan. Aku…aku…" Izaya terlihat panik.

Kini tubuh mereka berdua sudah basah total karena jatuh ke dalam bak mandi yang dipenuhi air.

"Ahahahaha," Shizuo terbahak sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang kini jatuh menempel akibat basah.

Izaya yang melihat Shizuo tertawapun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Apa-apaan wajah bodohmu itu? Aku belum pernah melihat wajah panik yang sebodoh itu!" ucap Shizuo di tengah tawanya.

Izaya mengangkat kepalan tangannya, "Si-siapa yang bodoh!" teriaknya dan mengayunkan kepalannya ke arah Shizuo.

**TAK! PLAK! BUG!**

"Aduh! Ahahaha! Ittai! Ahahaha!" tawanya masih membahana walau beberapa pukulan mengenai tubuhnya.

Shizuo reflek menangkap kedua lengan Izaya yang masih melemparkan pulukan padanya.

"Sudah-sudah! Maaf, aku keterlaluan. Ahahaha-ha—" tawa Shizuo terhenti saat memandang wajah pemuda yang masih menimpanya dalam kondisi mereka berdua berada di dalam bak mandi yang sempit dengan tubuh yang basah.

Izaya terdiam dan memandang wajah Shizuo yang mendadak berubah ekspresi.

"Shizu-chan? Kau kena—" kalimat itu terhenti karena kini bibir Izaya sudah di bekap bibir hangat Shizuo.

"_Izaya… Izaya… Izaya…" _hanya satu nama yang kini berputar berulang kali di dalam kepalanya sambil melumat bibir pemuda berwangi vanilla di atasnya. Pemuda yang belakangan mengisi harinya dan memenuhi otaknya dan entah sejak kapan dia jadi membutuhkan, merindukan, dan menginginkan pemuda itu. Sepertinya kata-kata Kasuka menjadi kenyataan. Dirinya mulai mencintai Izaya.

Tiba-tiba dirinya tersentak dan tersadar dengan perbuatannya yang keliru. Shizuo segera melepaskan bekapan bibirnya dari Izaya. Tapi, ternyata kini dia yang tak bisa melepaskan diri karena entah sejak kapan lengan Izaya sudah melingkar di lehernya dan membalas ciuman panasnya.

Entah berapa menit berlalu dan merekapun memutuskan mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka. Saling memandang dengan wajah memerah dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Izaya kemudian menunduk dan terkikik geli sambil menyembunyikan wajah dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Izaya?" panggil Shizuo dengan nada heran.

Pemuda raven itu mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum, dan kembali merapatkan tubuhnya pada Shizuo. Bibir mereka kembali bertautan dan saling melumat satu sama lain dengan ritme dan desahan yang seolah saling menyahut satu sama lain.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Entah siapa yang memulai, kini tubuh mereka tak lagi mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Pakaian basah yang tadi mereka kenakan sudah tertumpuk tak beraturan di lantai kamar mandi.

"Hngh.. Shi-zu.. chan.. hngh…" Izaya mengerang tertahan ketika bibir dan lidah Shizuo mulai menggerayangi bagian leher dan belakang daun telinganya. Kini posisinya sudah berada di bawah Shizuo dengan lengan yang masih melingkar erat di leher kekar pemuda pirang di atasnya. Wajahnya memerah, nafasnya terengah, dan dadanya terasa sesak, selangkangannya terasa berdenyut.

"Izaya… Izaya…" nama itu berulang kali di bisikkan Shizuo sambil terus menciumi setiap jengkal leher Izaya dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak _kiss mark _di leher jenjang yang putih itu. Tangannya mulai bergerak ke arah selangkangan Izaya, tapi mendadak terhenti karena tangan Izaya memegang lengannya.

"Tidak boleh?" tanyanya sedikit kecewa.

Izaya menggeleng pelan, "Ja-jangan disini. Punggungku bisa sakit," bisiknya dengan wajah memerah.

Shizuo menelan ludah. Setan kecil di bawahnya sukses membangkitkan nafsunya. Dengan cepat dibopongnya tubuh kurus itu dari dalam bak dan melangkah keluar kamar mandi.

"Shi-shizu-chan, kita mau ke mana?"

Shizuo melirik pemuda dalam gendongannya, "Kamarku! Kalau tak boleh di kamar mandi, berarti di kamar boleh kan?" ucapnya polos.

Izaya hanya tertawa kecil dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Shizuo, "Ba—ka," dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang pemuda pirang itu.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"Hngh…" Izaya bangkit dari tidurnya dan meraba pinggang dan pantatnya yang terasa sakit.

Malam tadi benar-benar menjadi malam yang liar tapi terasa lembut dan hangat. Tubuhnya yang berada dalam dekapan Shizuo masih terasa sampai sekarang. Ciumannya yang hangat, suara beratnya yang berkali-kali memanggil namanya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Izaya, karena tak sepatah kata cintapun yang terlontar dari bibir Shizuo semalam. Tapi Izaya tak peduli.

Tubuh kekar di sebelahnya bergerak dan melenguh tertahan. Shizuo terbangun.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya.

Izaya melirik jam weker yang ada di atas meja samping ranjang Shizuo, "Jam 5."

Shizuo sedikit melenguh dan menarik tubuh Izaya ke dalam pelukannya, "Kita tidur sebentar lagi."

Izaya tersenyum menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang tanpa pakaian dan menyamankan diri dalam dekapan hangat Shizuo.

Tak sampai lima menit berlalu, Izaya bisa mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Shizuo.

Tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di sebelah weker Shizuo bergetar. Izaya meraihnya dan melihat ada pesan yang masuk.

[Bagaimana? Berhasil?]

Dua kata rancu yang ditanyakan. Pemuda berambut raven itu tersenyum membaca pesan itu dan segera membalasnya.

[Tak kusangka akan semudah ini mendapatkannya. Sekarang aku di apartemennya.]

Izaya kembali tersenyum puas dan mengirim pesan yang diketikkannya. Kemudian memandang sosok di sebelahnya yang terlelap dengan nyamannya. Kembali masuk dalam dekapan pemuda itu sambil tetap menyunggingkan senyuman kemenangan. Senyum licik seorang Orihara Izaya.

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

#dihajar rame2 sama reader

m(_ _)m

Minna-san maafkan saya lama tak apdet fict satu ini. Gara-gara skripshit saya jadi ga bisa ngapa-ngapain. Mana judul saya ga juga di ACC sampai sekarang. Mohon doanya.

Sebenarnya Fict ini udah lama saya selesaikan (chapter yang ini maksudnya) setengah. Tapi karena rasanya terlalu pendek jadi saya tambah dulu. Selamat menikmati. Maaf rada gaje karena udah lama break dari per-fanfict-an.

Selamat membaca. Sekali lagi maaf kalau lama apdet.

**.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N **_Yap Chapter 4 (shi) dan chapter terakhir yang berakhir dengan 'shine'. Jujur ini pertama kalinya saya bikin ending begini norak. Kata-kata cinta dan penyesalan yang keluar dari hati para tokoh kesannya sedikit berlebihan di kepala saya. Saya berfikir keras apa _readers_ akan suka dengan ending seperti ini? Jujur adegan _'ehem' _di fict ini terinspirasi dari _Drama CD BL Kotonoha no hana_ yang SEIYUU-nya Ono Daisuke (Shizuo) dan Hiroshi Kamiya (Izaya). SESUATU BANGET GAK SIH! _#gegulingan bersimbah darah. _Oke, saya persembahkan Chapter terakhir fict tercinta saya ini. Ah, sekedar saran. Untuk membaca fict ini kayanya pas banget kalau sambil mendengarkan Lagu _'Just Ber Friends'-nya Megurine Luka_ tapi versi _ballad_ yang dinyanyikan Hiroshi Kamiya (Izaya) atau Mamoru Miyano (Kida). Kalau ga punya, search di youtube aja :P (maksa) dan lyric English version-nya saya masukin di akhir chapter. Semoga para _readers _ suka

**.**

**.**

_Izaya kembali tersenyum puas dan mengirim pesan yang diketikkannya. Kemudian memandang sosok di sebelahnya yang terlelap dengan nyamannya. Kembali masuk dalam dekapan pemuda itu sambil tetap menyunggingkan senyuman kemenangan. Senyum licik seorang Orihara Izaya._

**.**

**.**

**+= Animosity=+ **

**Durarara! © Ryougo Narita & Akiyo Satogiri**

**Animosity © Okumura Arale**

**Pair: ShiZaya**

**Genre: Angst/ Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: TYPO, Shounen Ai, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**Part 4: **

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Shizuo mengerjapkan matanya, biasan mentari pagi jatuh tepat di atas matanya dan membuatnya silau. Lengan kirinya terasa berat. Ternyata tubuh Izaya menghimpit sebelah pirang itu menatap tubuh ringkih yang masih terlelap dengan tenang sambil meringkuk rapat ke tubuhnya. Kejadian di malam berhujan itu kembali berputar di kepalanya dan membuatnya malu sendiri. Entah mengapa setiap berurusan dengan pemuda raven itu dia selalu sukses lepas kendali. Desahan dan erangan seksi Izaya masih terngiang di telinganya.

"_Kau-manis sekali ungh… dengan muka memerah begitu," goda Shizuo sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat dan mengeluar-masukkan benda-nya di lubang Izaya._

"_He-hentikan, ungh… ah… jan-gan… bilang aku manis… ungaah…ah…" Izaya mendesah tak keruan sambil menikmati permainan Shizuo. Wajahnya memerah total, lengannya sibuk meraih punggung pemuda di atasnya hingga tanpa disadarinya meninggalkan beberapa jejak goresan panjang bekas kuku di punggung kekar itu._

Shizuo tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Tak pernah terbayang di kepalanya dia akan melewatkan malam yang begitu panas dengan bekas musuh bebuyutannya itu. Dikecupnya helaian raven pemuda yang masih terlelap itu.

Tubuh Izaya bereaksi, dan erangan pelan keluar dari bibir lembutnya.

"Ohayou, Shizu-chan." kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir itu sesaat setelah kelopak matanya terbuka.

Shizuo bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk bersila menghadap Izaya yang masih berbaring.

"Ohayou. Pinggangmu tak apa-apa?" tanya Shizuo lembut dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Masih sedikit nyeri,"

"Maaf,"

Izaya mengerjapkan matanya sambil memandang heran pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Untuk apa?"

Shizuo melihat ke arah lain sambil mengerjapkan mata. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit risih dan semburat merah terlihat di pipinya. "Ka-karena, membuat… membuat bagian ba-_bawah-_mu kesakitan," ucapnya dengan volume suara yang semakin mengecil.

Izaya terkikik geli dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Lengannya terulur dan melingkari leher Shizuo. Bibirnya yang tersenyum mengecup bibir Shizuo yang masih tak bergeming. Posisinya kini sudah berada di pangkuan pemuda pirang di hadapannya dengan kaki yang melingkari pinggang Shizuo.

Shizuo memandang pemuda di pangkuannya lembut dan membelai helaian ravennya yang sedikit kusut. Dipeluknya erat pemuda beraroma vanilla itu erat seakan pemuda itu akan menghilang jika dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Izaya," panggilnya lembut.

"Hm? Apa, Shizu-chan?"

Szhizuo terdiam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda dalam dekapannya itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memanggil namamu saja."

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"Nee… Shizu-chan. Aku mau pinjam baju," teriak Izaya pada Shizuo yang sedang berada di kamar mandi sambil duduk di sofa dan mengayunkan kakinya. Dia masih tak mengenakan selembar pakaianpun. Baju basahnya lupa di cuci dan ternyata masih tergeletak dalam kondisi lembab di lantai kamar mandi dari semalam.

Kakinya melangkah ke arah dapur Shizuo dan mencari gelas bersih yang sepertinya tersimpan di lemari atas bak cuci piring.

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan kaget terdengar sesaat setelah pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"HUAA! Apa-apaan kau?" kaget Shizuo sambil memandang Izaya yang berusaha meraih gelas yang berada di tempat yang agak sulit dijangkau tangannya dengan keadaan _bugil _dan pastinya posisi itu terlihat begitu menggoda di mata seorang Heiwajima Shizuo_._

"Apa? Aku hanya mau mengambil gelas," ucapnya polos.

Shizuo berlari ke arah kamarnya dan kembali sambil membawa selembar kemeja putihnya. "Pakai ini!" ucapnya dengan wajah memerah sambil mengulurkan kemeja itu ke arah Izaya.

Izaya mengenakan kemeja itu di atas tubuhnya. Kemeja yang sudah pasti kebesaran itu tidak membuat keadaan semakin membaik malah membuat tubuh kurus Izaya terlihat lebih _sexy _sehingga Shizuo harus memalingkan wajahnya sambil menekan hidungnya agar tak ketahuan sedang mimisan.

Izaya yang mengetahui kondisi Shizuo yang menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang dirinya itu malah tertawa jahil dan mulai menggoda Shizuo dengan merapatkan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja itu ke tubuh Shizuo.

"Nee… Shizu-chan, kenapa?" ucapnya manja sambil merapatkan tubuh dan dengan sengaja menggesekkan _benda_nya ke milik Shizuo.

Shizuo yang mulai bereaksi hanya bisa menggelangkan cepat kepalanya sambil tetap tak memandang Izaya yang memeluknya. Izaya yang semakin jahil mulai meraba selangkangan Shizuo yang hanya dilapisi boxer.

"Ah, mengeras," celetuknya dan sukses membuat wajah Shizuo memerah.

Shizuo mendorong cepat tubuh Izaya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menunduk dalam.

"Kau jangan menggodaku lagi kalau tak ingin aku serang dan berakibat kau tak akan bisa berjalan pulang dengan benar," ucap Shizuo sambil memandang dalam mata _crimson_ di depannya.

Izaya hanya tertawa jahil dan mengecup bibir Shizuo yang segera membalas ciuman itu sambil merengkuh pinggang ramping itu dalam dekapannya.

Setelah mereka mengakhiri ciuman, Shizuo segera menyuruh Izaya mandi.

"Mandilah, akan kusiapkan pakaian untukmu. Pakaian basahmu akan ku-_laundry _dan kukirim ke apartemenmu."

"Arigatou," Izaya segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Selagi Izaya mandi, Shizuo segera menyiapkan pakaian untuk dikenakan Izaya. Dibukanya lemari dan mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian lamanya karena tak mungkin dia membiarkan Izaya memakai pakaian miliknya yang sudah pasti kedodoran di tubuh Izaya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Izaya yang tergeletak berdering. Karena Izaya masih mandi, Shizuo berinisiatif mengangkat ponsel untuk member tahukan si penelpon.

[Kishitani Shinra]

Itu yang tertulis di layar LCD. Shizuo menekan tombol menjawab dan berniat mengatakan pada Shinra untuk menelpon kembali nanti karena Izaya masih mandi.

_**PIP**_

"Halo, Shin—" kata-katanya terlanjur di potong pemuda di seberang sana yang langsung berbicara tanpa henti.

["Oi, Izaya! Apa benar kau sudah melakukannya? Dengan siapa? Shizuo ya? Pasti Shizuo! Kenapa bisa? Lalu rencanamu selanjutnya apa? Dia belum tahu kalau kau hanya pura-pura amnesia kan? Kau bisa-bisa di bunuhnya kalau dia tahu bahwa kecelakaan setahun lalu itu hanya rekayasamu, yah walau luka-lukamu itu memang luka yang _real,_"]

Shizuo terkejut mendengar kata-kata Shinra. Rencana? Rekayasa? Jadi, selama ini Izaya membohonginya? Jadi Izaya tidak pernah melupakan dirinya?

["Oi Izaya, jawab aku!"] teriak pemuda di seberang sana.

"Shinra,"

Pemuda di seberang telepon terkejut dengan suara yang terdengar. ["Shi-shizuo?"]

"Izaya sedang mandi, bisakah kau menghubunginya nanti. Aku akan bilang padanya kalau kau menelpon saat dia selesai mandi," ucap Shizuo tetap tenang.

Suara tenang Shizuo malah membuat Shinra semakin ketakutan. ["Shi-shizuo ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Izaya, Izaya hanya—"]

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka terdengar.

"Ah, Shinra. Izaya sudah selesai mandi. Kau bisa bicara dengannya sekarang," Shizuo menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Izaya.

"Ada yang meneleponku?" tanyanya.

Shizuo mengangguk, "Hm. Dari Shinra. Maaf aku lancang mengangkat panggilan untukmu,"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, pakaian untukmu sudah kuletakkan di atas kasur. Maaf itu pakaian lamaku. Tak mugkin kau memakai pakaianku yang kebesaran," lanjutnya.

Izaya mengecup pipi Shizuo. "Arigatou," ucap Izaya sambil tersenyum manis.

Shizuo membelai Rambut Izaya dan menatap dengan tatapan nanar.

"Shizu-chan? Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hei Shinra sudah menunggumu," ucap Shizuo sambil menunjuk ponsel yang masih terhubung dengan Shinra dan dia melangkah keluar kamar.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Izaya melangkah keluar kamar Shizuo dengan tetap menggenggam ponsel di tangan kanannya. Matanya memandang tajam Shizuo yang sudah mengenakan seragam bartendernya dan sedang merokok sambil duduk di atas sofa. Pandangannya menatap langit-langit apartemennya tapi pikirannya tidak disana.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu?" tanyanya pada sosok pemuda pirang yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Shizuo menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

"Lalu kapan kau akan mencabut nyawaku?" Izaya menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkannya yang lama tak terlihat itu di depan Shizuo. Topengnya telah dibuka.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan nada santai.

Izaya menghela nafas panjang dan memukul pelan kepalanya. "Otakmu kau simpan di mana sih, Shizu-chan? Kenapa kau bodoh begini? Masa' kau tidak bisa menyadari bahwa aku menipumu mentah-mentah selama setahun ini? Mengalami amnesia dan hanya melupakanmu?" Izaya tertawa sinis. "Hanya otak _protozoan_ sepertimu yang percaya kebohongan tololku itu."

Shizuo hanya terdiam tak bergeming sambil menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

"Kau tahu apa nama misiku kali ini? Misi mendapatkan hatimu?" Izaya tertawa licik sambil menatap Shizuo yang masih tak bergeming. "_ANIMOSITY_! Well, sesuai dengan rasa dendamku padamu. Seekor protozoan yang selalu bergerak tak sesuai keinginanku!" Izaya melirik penasaran dengan reaksi Shizuo tapi yang terlihat hanya tatapan kosong.

"Tumben kau tidak marah? Apa otakmu korslet gara-gara jatuh cinta padaku? Sejujurnya aku tak menyangka bahwa monster sepertimu bisa jatuh cinta. Bahkan sampai melakukan _sex_ dengan musuh bebuyutanmu ini," ucap Izaya mengejek.

Shizuo mematikan rokoknya dengan menyudutkannya ke asbak di atas meja. Dan kembali menerawang menghadap langit-langit ruangan. Dibiarkannya Izaya mengejek dan merendahkannya sepuas mungkin.

"Hoi! Setidaknya kau balas ucapanku. Ck, membosankan! Permainan ini baru di mulai kau malah sudah tahu kebenarannya," rutuknya.

Shizuo tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap jam tangannya.

"Izaya, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi bekerja," ucapnya dengan nada tenang.

Jujur, Izaya heran dengan sikap Shizuo kali ini. Shizuo yang dia kenal pasti langsung mengamuk dan membanting segala benda yang berada dalam jangkauannya ke arah dirinya. Shizuo yang dia kenal pasti akan berteriak 'Izaya! Kubunuh kau kutu tengik! Berani-beraninya kau menipuku!' seperti itu. Shizuo yang dia kenal pasti langsung menendangnya keluar dari apartemen sambil mengenakan pakaiannya yang belum kering, atau lebih parah lagi dalam keadaan telanjang karena Shizuo tak rela pakaiannya dikenakan orang selicik Izaya. _Well_, walau sejujurnya sikap Shizuo lebih sering di luar prediksinya. Shizuo satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah berhasil Izaya prediksi seratus persen.

Sebuah benda terasa terjatuh di atas pundak Izaya dan membuatnya berjengit dan maju beberapa langkah. Saat dia berbalik terlihat Shizuo yang memungut jaket tebal yang tadi terjatuh saat dia mencoba meletakkan di pundak Izaya.

"Cuaca di luar masih dingin. Sebaiknya kau pakai dulu jaketku. Kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan-kapan," Shizuo memasangkan kembali jaket tebal itu ke tubuh Izaya. Matanya tiba-tiba terhenti pada bagian sekitaran leher dan sekitaran tulang belikat Izaya yang dipenuhi bercak kemerahan hasil pekerjaannya semalam. Jemari panjangnya meraba bagian kemerahan itu sambil berbisik pilu.

"Maaf ya, gara-gara aku kau jadi penuh bercak menjijikkan ini. Tapi, tenang saja dua-tiga hari pasti bekasnya menghilang."

Izaya, menampik tangan Shizuo kasar dengan perasaan muak dan marah.

"Cih! Apa maumu sebenarnya! Brengsek! Kenapa kau selalu bertindak di luar prediksiku! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Seharusnya kau tak pernah ada! Sebaiknya kau MATI!"

Mata Izaya melebar karena kaget dengan kalimat yang barusan terlontar dari bibirnya. Bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan. Bukan itu yang ingin dia sampaikan. Bukan itu yang harusnya di ucapkan. Pikirannya kacau, jantungnya berdentum tak karuan, kepalanya pusing. Sikap Shizuo yang seperti itu membuatnya semakin terlihat bodoh.

Izaya dengan cepat berbalik dan melangkah penuh emosi menuju pintu keluar. Saat pintu apartemen Shizuo terbuka dan dia sudah selangkah berada di luar apartemen Shizuo, suara berat pemuda itu memanggilnya.

"Izaya!" lengan kekar itu menangkap lengan kurusnya dan sukses menghentikan langkahnya.

Saat Izaya berbalik, yang dilihatnya Shizuo tersenyum hangat padanya. Bukan senyum palsu yang dia lihat tadi. Pancaran mata Shizuo hanya melontarkan satu arti kepada pemuda di hadapannya. Itu pandangan cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya singkat membingkai wajah Izaya dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium bibirnya.

Hangat, lembut dan penuh cinta. Tapi juga dipenuhi rasa kecewa dan pedih. Membuat Izaya yang menerima ciuman itu merasakan betapa pilu dan kecewanya pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Betapa besarnya cinta dan kasih sayang pemuda itu padanya.

Saat bibir mereka telepas, kata-kata yang Izaya dengar adalah, "Selamat tinggal. Terimakasih untuk segalanya."

Shizuo kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya, menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Meninggalkan Izaya yang masih mematung dengan pipi yang basah. Bukan, itu bukan air mata Izaya. Izaya yakin matanya tak salah lihat. Walau hanya sekejap. Walau hanya sesaat. Dia yakin cairan bening itu berasal dari mata almond Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan," hanya itu kata yang bisa keluar dari bibir Izaya.

Di balik pintu, pemuda berpakaian bartender itu terduduk sambil memeluk erat lututnya. Telapak tangannya yang baru saja memegang wajah Izaya dikecupnya dan digenggamnya. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Dia tak ingat sejak kapan cairan bening itu mulai mengontaminasi matanya dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Giginya bergemeletuk, bibirnya bergetar, suaranya tak keluar. Dia ingin berteriak, menghancurkan apa yang ada di depannya, meraih apa yang dalam jangkauannya, dan melemparkannya kesegala arah. Tapi tak dilakukannya. Hatinya terlalu sakit mengetahui kenyataan yang terjadi. Hatinya terlanjur hancur berkeping-keping. Dia memang terlalu mencintai Izaya. Musuh yang kini berhasil merenggut cintanya dan meluluh-lantakkan hatinya.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Izaya melangkah gontai melewati jalan utama Ikebukuro. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Hatinya teriris-iris. Air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Kanapa?" bisiknya. "Kenapa aku tak bisa jujur padanya? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengatakan kebenarannya? Kenapa aku tak mencoba menjelaskan semuanya? Kenapa aku membiarkan Shizu-chan menganggapku mempermainkannya? Kenapa harga diriku begitu tinggi? Kenapa dia tidak menanyakan apapun padaku? Kenapa dia tidak memukulku, atau melempariku? Kenapa dia tidak marah?" kini kakinya tak lagi sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya dan jatuh berjongkok sambil meremas ujung jaket Shizuo yang membalut hangat tubuhnya.

Wangi Shizuo dari pakaian yang di kenakannya, kehangatannya, serasa Shizuo bersamanya, memeluknya dan membalutnya dengan kehangatan dan cinta yang tak pernah dirasakannya. Rasa cinta yang lembut dan rapuh tapi menghangatkan dari dalam.

"Shizu-chan, aku—aku—"

"Hei, katanya ada orang yang bunuh diri di apartemen ujung,"

"Ha? Pagi-pagi begini? Siapa?"

"Aku kurang tahu tapi berita yang baru beredar katanya si _'Strongest Man Ikebukuro'_"

"Maksudmu Heiwajima Shizuo? Ah, kau jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin monster itu mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri,"

"Kalau begitu kita lihat saja!"

Percakapan singkat itu membuat mata Izaya terbelalak dan segera melarikan tubuhnya kembali ke apartemen Shizuo. Hatinya kalut, apa benar yang di dengarnya tadi? Shizuo bunuh diri?

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Kerumunan orang tampak memenuhi bagian depan apartemen berlantai lima itu. Jantung Izaya berdetak kencang. Kakinya sedikit ragu untuk menerobos kerumunan itu. Bagaimana kalau itu memang Shizuo? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Setelah berfikir dan membulatkan tekad, Izaya berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu dan menemukan sosok pemuda berpakaian bartender itu berlumuran darah tergeletak di lantai keras dan dingin dalam posisi tertelungkup. Tanpa dikomando, kakinya bergerak cepat menghampiri sosok yang terbaring lunglai itu.

"SHIZU-CHAN!" teriaknya histeris sambil membalikkan tubuh pemuda kekar yang bermandikan darah segar itu.

"SESEORANG! PANGGIL AMBULANCE! CEPAT!" teriaknya panik, air matanya kembali mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"A-aku sudah menelpon ambulance!" ucap seorang pemuda panik.

"Ohok! Ohok!" Shizuo terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah yang tersembur dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya yang punya daya tahan berpuluh kali lipat dari orang normal sepertinya berhasil membuatnya masih sadar.

"Shizu-chan, bertahanlah! Ambulance akan segera datang!"

Sosok itu hanya tertawa miris. "Kenapa kau kembali? Aku tak ingin memperlihatkan kondisi memalukanku ini padamu," rintihnya.

Izaya hanya menangis pilu melihat kondisi lelaki dalam dekapannya.

"Aku ternyata belum mati ya? Padahal sudah jatuh dari lantai empat begitu? Ternyata aku memang monster, bukan manusia," tawanya lagi.

"Sudah! Cukup! Jangan bicara apapun! Kumohon!" rintih Izaya pilu.

Tangan Shizuo meraih pipi Izaya yang basah oleh air mata dan mengusapnya. Tapi kini darahnya menempel di pipi Izaya sebagai pengganti air mata.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Air mata ka cocok untukmu, bodoh! Tersenyumlah. Tertawalah. Kumohon Izaya," pinta Shizuo.

Izaya memaksakan diri tersenyum dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Kau terlihat manis, Izaya" Shizuo tersenyum.

Perlahan matanya tertutup dan kesadarannya menghilang. Tangannya yang berada di pipi Izaya kini terjatuh lunglai.

"Shizu-chan?" panggil Izaya. "Bangun Shizu-chan! Kau dengar, itu suara ambulance! Ambulancenya sudah datang! Kumohon Shizu-chan bertahanlah!"

Tubuh itu tetap tak bergerak. Denyut nadinya pun tak terasa lagi.

"Shizu-chan! Bangun! Shizu-chan! SHIZU-CHAN!"

**.**

**END**

**.**

_Just be friends All we gotta do  
>Just be friends It's time to say goodbye<br>Just be friends All we gotta do  
>Just be friends Just be friends…<em>

_It came to mind in the early morning yesterday  
>As if I gathered broken pieces of glass<em>

_What the heck is this? Drips from my cut finger  
>Is this what we really hoped for?<em>

_I knew it at the bottom of my heart, the hardest choice would be the best  
>My self-love refuses it and repeats self-contradiction<br>When can I tell it to you?_

_In the slowly decaying world, I'm struggling but it's the only way  
>Carving your faded smiles, I pulled out the plug<em>

_I screamed with my hoarse voice, rebound and resonance echo in vain  
>Nothing is left at the end of the unchained me<br>Coincidences that sticked us degenerates into the dark and are broken in pieces  
>"No matter what we do, life is just like that" I mumbled<br>Somebody's tears flow down the dried cheeks_

_All we gotta do Just be friends  
>It's time to say goodbye Just be friends<br>All we gotta do Just be friends  
>Just be friends Just be friends…<em>

_Yesterday a tranquil night made me realize  
>It'd be useless to pick up fallen petals<em>

_Because it'd never bloom again  
>It's tiny but already dead on my palms<br>Our time stopped long ago_

_I remember the season we met first and your grace smile  
>Bringing up old issues, we hurt each other as badly as possible<br>Our minds are full of thorns_

_With this continuous dull relationship  
>Grievously I can't change my mind<br>I still love you, I don't wanna be apart from you, but I have to tell you_

_It's raining heavily in my mind, I'm stunned, I'm standing dead, my vision is blurry  
>Despite my determination, the pain is still penetrating<br>The bond between us has come apart and is dying away in everyday  
>Goodbye, my sweetheart, it's over<br>We have to leave without turning back_

_Just once, just once, if I could have my wish to come true  
>I'd be born again and again and go see you on those days<em>

_I screamed with my hoarse voice, rebound and resonance echo in vain  
>Nothing is left at the end of the unchained me<br>The bond between us has come apart and is dying away in everyday  
>Goodbye, my sweetheart, it's over<br>We have to leave without turning back_

_It's all over_

_Just be friends  
>Its time to say goodbye Just be friends<br>All we gotta do Just be friends  
><em>

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

Hujan mengguyur komplek pemakaman Ikebukuro yang kini dipadati para pelayat. Ya, sore itu diadakan pemakaman pemuda paling kuat se-antero Ikebukuro, Heiwajima Shizuo. Payung hitam menghiasi dan melindungi para pelayat dari basahnya guyuran hujan. Karisawa terlihat memeluk pundak Yumasaki dan terisak keras. Sedangkan Yumasaki sibuk mengelap air mata Karisawa. Dotachin membiarkan tubuhnya dibasahi guyuran hujan yang menyembunyikan air matanya yang mengalir turun. Hanejima Yuuhei, tidak, Heiwajima Kasuka masih dengan wajah stoicnya tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kesedihannya dari matanya saat menatap batu nisan kakak tercintanya. Celty yang sengaja berdiri jauh di belakang kerumunan agar tak terlalu menarik perhatian terlihat seperti menangis terlihat dari pundaknya yang bergetar tak beraturan disusul Shinra yang menghampirinya dan langsung memeluk tubuh gadis dullahan itu. Serta beberapa pelayat lainnya terlihat bersedih dan tak menyangka Heiwajima Shizuo memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara yang tragis. Hanya satu sosok yang tak terlihat di kerumunan itu, Orihara Izaya. Entah kemana satu-satunya sosok yang berada di samping Shizuo di saat-saat terakhir itu berada. Padahal kedua adiknya, Orihara Mairu dan Kururi ada dalam kerumunan itu.

Tak lama berselang, pelayat-pelayat itu mulai meninggalakan area pemakaman. Termasuk Kasuka yang paling terakhir pergi sambil berbisik pelan tanpa intonasi. "Selamat tinggal kakakku tercinta, Heiwajima Shizuo."

Saat yakin tak ada lagi siapapun di area itu, sosok pemuda raven ber_hoodie_ terlihat keluar dari persembunyiannya. Mata _crimson_nya terlihat keruh oleh air mata, tubuh ringkihnya terlihat semakin menyedihkan di bawah tetesan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya yang hanya dilindungi hoodie kelam berbulunya.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai kemenangan, "Aku menang Shizu-chan. Aku menang. Menang dari pertaruhan hidup dan mati kita. Tapi, kaulah yang menyerahkan piala kemenangan itu padaku."

Seringainya menghilang dan berubah menjadi senyuman pahit.

"Kau terlalu bodoh. Kau terlalu polos. Kau—" Izaya tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tubuhnya telah lunglai sambil terjatuh di depan batu nisan yang memampangkan nama Heiwajima Shizuo.

Kali ini dia membiarkan dirinya menangis di bawah tetesan hujan sambil memanggil manggil-manggil nama yang sama.

"Shizu-chan… Shizu-chan… Shizu-chan… Kenapa?" erangnya dibalik isak tangisnya.

"Kenapa disaat aku belum mengatakan apapun kau pergi? Apa sebegitu bencinya kau padaku? Hingga kau tak membiarkanku mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu? Sejak lama! Sejak kita masih bersekolah! Aku melakukan semua ini agar kau melihatku, agar kau memandangku, agar kau mengakui keberadaanku, agar kau merasakan betapa sakitnya aku saat orang paling berarti bagiku ternyata membenciku," suara itu semakin lama semakin menghilang dan tenggelam dalam ritme hujan yang seakan menangis bersama sosok mengiba itu.

Hampir setengah jam Izaya terduduk meratap tak berhenti dipayungi hujan lebat. Sesosok pria tinggi bertopi memayungi Izaya dari belakang dengan payung hitam berpola bunga yang baru saja dipinjamnya dari rekan perempuannya.

"Dotachin?" Izaya mendongak menatap pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya itu.

"Ayo pergi Izaya. Kau yang paling tahu kalau dia tak akan pernah bisa kembali," ucap Kadota sambil menarik Izaya berdiri dan mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu.

Izaya hanya terdiam dengan tatapan yang tek lepas dari batu nisan yang terlihat semakin menjauh. Seandainya dia bisa jujur.

**.**

**OMAKE END**

**.**

**TAMAAAATTTT  
><strong>#diguyur hujan.

Terimakasih banyak sama Drama CD Kotonoha no Hana dengan seiyuu Ono Daisuke dan Hiroshi Kamiya yang sudah mengilhami saya soal adegan romantisnya. Juga alur cerita yang pedih yang terlintas di benak saya tiap dengar HiroKami teriak-teriak histeris dan menyedihkan.

Awalnya saya mau bikin happy ending sih, tapi pas saya ingat kalau kalau genre-nya 'angst' langsung rombak ulang :P

Semoga para reader suka dengan tulisan saya ini. Maaf kalau lama update-nya dan jarak update antara chapter 3 dan yang terakhir ini dekat banget :P

Terimakasih untuk semua review yang masuk.

Terimakasih untuk Vocaloid yang mengilhami saya dalam pengetikan fict ini dengan lagu2 balladnya yang menentramkan jiwa.

Nantikan **Sequel**-nya yah #kedip

Untuk chapter terakhir ini tetap di nantikan **review**-nya.

m(_ _)m


End file.
